1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller and, more particularly, to a guard arm with a drink container holding structure suitable for a stroller foldable in three, and a stroller provided with the guard arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed various folding strollers for carrying a baby outdoors for walking or shopping, adapted to be folded to facilitate storing and carrying. Sometimes, a drink, such as milk, is given to a baby sitting on the stroller. It is desired that the stroller is provided with a drink table for temporarily supporting a nursing bottle thereon.
There have been proposed strollers foldable in two and chairs for babies provided with a flat table that can be extended between right and left armrests for temporarily supporting a nursing bottle or the like thereon. A stroller foldable in three has a body having right and left side parts that can be folded to fold the stroller into a small width (i.e. a distance between the right and left side parts decreases). Therefore, a stroller foldable in three cannot be folded if a flat table is extended between right and left armrests, and hence, the flat table must be removed from the stroller when the stroller is folded.